


Lollipop

by LadyAvalon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Lollipops, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAvalon/pseuds/LadyAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud really likes candy. Zack really likes to watch him eat it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They just like to play in my head.

Zack felt like the dirtiest perv in the whole wide world.

It wasn't his fault, honest! It had started out innocently enough.

Cloud loved candy. He REALLY did. It seems that not much of it ever reached Nibelheim and what did was expensive. Cloud’s mother could hardly put food on the table, much less afford an expensive treat like sweets. When Cloud had innocently commented this to Zack, Zack had been aghast and had dragged him off to the nearest sweet shop and bought him a bit of everything, so he could try each and every one out and decide what he liked best. Cloud had loved everything, but his favourite had been chocolate. He had made a sticky mess of himself…

(And no, those photos of Cloud, his face and fingers covered in chocolate, were for blackmail purposes only, not to jerk off to-…)

ANYWAYS. Yeah. Candy. Cloud had gorged himself good that first time, even having to go down to medical. The nurses had scolded Zack…

(As if he wasn’t USED to that, hmph)

…and told him not to let the blond eat so many sweets at the same time. So Zack had listened…

(Cloudy’s health DID come first after all. But only because of that)

…and instead delighted on slipping small chocolates into Cloud’s hand at random intervals. He couldn't get enough of the bright smile that would light up the normally serious cadet’s face when he got a new type of chocolate. This didn’t go unnoticed, of course. Nor ignored. Little Chocobo-head was a good student…

(And no, it was purely PROFESSIONAL pride that made him smile, thank you very much)

..and his fellow students soon found out that while Cloud had no interest in money, a few sweets would… sweeten…

(Oh, the puns, he killed himself, he really did)

…his disposition into helping with homework, or getting an explanation for that theory on materia nobody else understood. So while his fellow students piled him with candy from the store near the base…

(And if Zack found anybody with photos like the one he had on his phone, he would happily tear their arms and legs off and beat them to death with them, and NO it was NOT jealousy, dammit, he was looking out for Cloud, just that…)

ANYWAYS… While his fellow students gave him the cheap stuff, Zack went out of his way to get him the more expensive chocolates. He knew where to find them of course. No-one who messed up as much as he did could fail to know that the best way to bribe irate generals was with vodka, rum and whisky filled chocolates to get back into their good graces. Cloud of course was underage, so none of that for him…

(And Reno was a big fat liar saying that sweet little Spikey could drink a Turk under the table, even if he was from Nibelheim and rumours had it that they weaned their kids off breast milk with vodka)

…instead he got the fruit filled ones. Raspberries seemed to be his favourite, which was fine with Zack, because he loved those too. Still, Cloud normally had a nice pile of normal candy in his locker, which he would happily munch on while studying.

Which lead to Zack’s current predicament.

Cloud had those perfect pink lips wrapped around a lollipop. He would twirl it in his mouth and then pull it slowly out, lips hardly parting as if reluctant to let go of it. They would, eventually, but so slowly, Zack thought he might actually whimper out loud.

(Not that he did, because then Cloud would hear him, and the show would be over… NO! BAD BRAIN! This wasn't a show, it was just sweet innocent Cloud eating candy…

But…)

And then Cloud poked his tongue out, flicking the tip of it against the sweet, and then flattening it against the red candy while he twirled it around.

(And really could you blame a guy? I mean, who HASN'T seen the object of their affections eat a lollipop and imagine it was their cock?

Wait!

Affections?...)

Zack didn’t have time to ponder the errant thought anymore, because Cloud chose that exact moment to push the candy in his mouth again, holding it there and twirling it with his tongue, teeth firmly around the stick…

(And that shouldn't have been such an arousing thought as it was. He really needed to have a sit down with his libido and chat about what was appropriate for kinks)

…as he turned a page on the book he had held up against his folded legs as his huddled on his bed. Zack must have made some small noise, because Cloud looked up and smiled that bright smile that Zack-bearing-chocolates always got and called out to him happily.

“Zack!” He left the book on the bed and rose to give Zack an awkward hug.

(It had taken AGES for Zack to teach Cloud that physical contact was okay and that hugs were very much wanted. He had no desire to look into what had made Cloud so touch-phobic, because if he knew, he might end up levelling a town, and as much as Cloud hated Nibelheim, he still had loved ones there. He of course, glomped the blond at every opportunity, because he made the cutest squeaking sound when he was surprised. At least every opportunity where his brain hadn’t taken up sudden residence in his cock)

“Heya Spiky!” He grinned and returned the hug…

(And no, dammit, he had NOT paused to breath in the blond’s scent)

… slipping a small box of chocolates into Cloud’s hand as he did. Cloud practically bounced when he saw the label and smiled.

“You’re spoiling me, Zack” He set the chocolates down on his bed and slipped the candy in his mouth to give it a good hard suck.

This time Zack DID whimper. Cloud looked up at him, worried, and pulled the lolly out of his mouth, causing Zack to release another of those embarrassing noises.

“Zack?” he questioned softly. Zack, for the first time in his young but experienced life, was at loss for words. Cloud looked at Zack, and then at where Zack’s eyes were fixated and put two and two together. He was naïve, not an idiot. He smirked up at Zack and pressed the sweet back into his mouth. He pulled it out slooooooowly and grinned as that earned him another small moan.

“Sometimes, Zacksu, you are an idiot.”

Zack blinked. He was NO way an idiot. It was all Cloud’s fault. Cloud and that Gaia forsaken lollipop. He blinked again, eyes riveted on Cloud’s lips and Cloud took another long hard suck at the lollipop. Cloud’s cheeks were aflame, but he had that determined expression in his eyes. The one he got when he was paired up against somebody bigger than him…

(Which was nearly always, because he was such a TINY thing. And no, he had not had fantasies about pinning Cloud down during a sparring session. Nuh-huh. At all. Never.)

…and was absolutely sure that he was going to win, no matter what. Of course, WHAT he was going to win was entirely up to debate. And that was all Zack’s brain managed to process as Cloud did the flattened-tongue-roll-lolly thing again. He paused to lean up to whisper in Zack's ear.

“The other day somebody asked me if I practiced eating lollipops while watching porn films…” Cloud’s cheeks were redder than ever, but it got the desired result as Zack’s brain short-circuited with the image Cloud had just put into it. He leaned down and slowly pressed his lips against Cloud’s, tasting candy and something else, something that was purely Cloud and even sweeter.

(And really, who could blame him for the words that came next? His brain had been fried, kidnapped, smushed…)

“I wanna be your lollipop” he nearly cringed at how lame that sounded, nearly, but not quite, because Cloud had gotten that look in his eyes again, and oh, fuck, it was such a turn on. Zack blamed his non-responsive brain that when Cloud chose to spin him around and push him, he fell boneless onto Cloud’s bed. When Cloud fell to his knees between Zack’s legs, he stared wide-eyed at the blond cadet.

“Cloud?” He asked in an awed whisper. Cloud’s cheeks were still red…

(Could somebody’s cheeks explode from blushing too much? Because Cloud’s were reaching critical point…)

…but that stubborn look was still there. The only way he was escaping this was by jumping up and running away. And maybe not even then, because Cloud might not run as fast as he did, but he knew every nook and cranny and short-cut in the compound.

(And why the FUCK was he thinking about running away, anyways?)

“The truth is…” Cloud spoke so softly, Zack doubted he would have heard him if he wasn’t SOLDIER First Class with all the benefits that went with it. “Somebody told me the best way to perfect the art of  
blowjobs was to practice on lollipops and popsicles and it’s too cold for popsicles and where would I keep them anyways…?” Cloud’s voice trailed off. Zack couldn’t resist. He leant down and pressed his lips to those oh-so-sweet ones again, more firmly this time, his tongue sweeping against them, begging for entrance. Cloud parted them with a happy sigh, sucking hungrily on Zack’s tongue…

(And if that was any indication of how he was gonna suck cock, Zack was in trouble. Because he wasn’t going to last more than ten seconds)

…before pulling back to catch his breath. He looked up at Zack with wide blue eyes, as if not quite believing what was happening. Zack could see Cloud gathering his courage, cheeks nearly purple from all the blood in them, as he blurted out “I want you to be my lollipop too”. Zack nearly came in his pants at the words…

(Which would have been a shame because he was so sure that Cloud’s mouth was a much better place… BAD BRAIN!!)

…but managed to hold himself back. Because Cloud was licking his lips and staring down at Zack’s crotch like it was tastier than all the chocolate in the world. Zack didn’t fail to notice how Cloud’s hands trembled as he undid the buttons on Zack’s pants. Zack grasped those hands to make Cloud look at him.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Spikey. I’m still amazed you want anything with me. I never thought you liked guys…” Cloud’s smile could have lit up the Mythril Mines all by itself.

“I've liked you since I met you” His voice is quiet with shyness, but the stubbornness is there too. “And I've wanted this for a long time. It's the whole reason for practicing on lollipops.”

(And who was he to deny his sweet Spikey anything?)

“I like you too” Zack wasn’t normally this shy, but Cloud was so endearing… His words seemed to give the blond courage, because he finally tugged Zack's zipper down, gasping in pleasure as his cock sprung free. He didn't hesitate to lean forward and lick the crown gently, earning a small moan from Zack’s lips.

“Cloud…” he whispered and Cloud smiled that Zack-bearing-chocolates smile again…

(Maybe he should just coat his cock in chocolate sauce, and… oh FUCK!)

Zack’s head fell back as Cloud deepthroated him in one go.

(Not only was Cloud the most gorgeous and sweetest guy, but apparently he had no gag reflex either. Zack had just won the lottery. Fuck SOLDIER and honour, he was gonna elope to Mideel with Cloud… BLOODYHELL!)

Cloud had taken advantage of Zack’s wandering mind to swallow around the head of his cock, before pulling back up slowly, his tongue dragging over flesh.

“C-cloud!” His legs felt like jelly.

(Thank Gaia he was on the bed, because he doubted he would have been able to stay upright.)

Cloud lazily flicked his tongue over the slit in Zack's cock, swiping up the droplets of precum that gathered there.

“Hm~?” He hummed in question, and Zack nearly lost it.

“I-I'm not gonna l-last long, Spikey…”

Cloud purred… PURRED!

(And Gaia, that was so sexy. What did he have to do to get him to do it again?)

“Good. I don’t want you to. You’re sweeter than chocolate. Wanna drink you down, Zacksu…”

(And yep, not gonna last more than 10 seconds. Those eyes, and Gaia, those LIPS! He was gonna lose it like a virgin with a professional ho. AND IF ANYBODY CALLED CLOUD A HO HE WOULD POISON THEM AND LET THEM DIE A HORRIBLE PAINFUL DE-…))

Zack’s brain was lost again as Cloud wrapped his lips around his cock, bobbed his head down till he had to open his throat and somehow managed to suck and swallow at the same time. He lasted for all of three seconds before he lost it, coming and coming HARD. He cried out hoarsely even as Cloud hungrily swallowed, not letting him go till he was a pile of panting goo on Cloud’s bed.

(All his brain could come up with was the beeping sound a machine does when it flatlines. Zack was pretty sure this was a good thing)

Cloud licked his lips fastidiously, catching a drop that had escaped them on his finger and sucking thoughtfully. If Zack hadn’t been a mushy pile of useless muscles, he probably would have come again just from seeing that. Cloud crawled up onto the bed and snuggled next to Zack. Zack had enough strength to wrap his arms around him and nuzzle into blond spikes.

“That was amazing” he murmured. Cloud grinned wickedly.

“I’ll have to insist on lollipops from now on then”

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by RS' Cloud eating popsicles. Yes, I blame you ♥
> 
> Also, Zack's inner monologue runs away with him at times.


End file.
